Find The Light
by fuyuki25
Summary: Lucy gadis cantik, pintar dan kaya. Bersekolah di Fairy Tail International High School dan di kelilingi oleh orang-orang terpandang di rasa hidupnya sudah cukup bagus, dia malah terseret dengan seorang lelaki yang mengatakan dia adalah menjak kedatangnnya banyak hal aneh yang dialami Lucy. Gimana kisahnya? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Fuyuki: ini fic pertama yuki di fairy tail, semoga kalian semuanya menyukainya ya

Find The Light

Rated : K – T

Warning:gaje,typo di mana-mana, tidak sesuai dg EYD,dll

Disclaimer: Fairy tail don't my mine

Pairing : Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary : Lucy gadis cantik, pintar dan kaya. Bersekolah di Fairy Tail International High School dan di kelilingi oleh orang-orang terpandang di hidupnya sudah cukup bagus, dia malah terseret dengan seorang lelaki yang mengatakan dia adalah pelayannya?.Semenjak kedatangnnya banyak hal aneh yang dialami Lucy. Gimana kisahnya?

.

.

.

.

Chap 1

.

.

.

.

"Lucy,saatnya kamu berangkat sekolah sayang"kata seorang wanita dengan nada lembut membangunkan anaknya yang masih di dunia mimpi

"Iya bu"kata Lucy yang mulai tersadar dari mimpinya

"Jangan sampai terlambat masuk sekolah sayang"kata ibu Lucy yaitu Lyla Heartfilia sambil berjalan keluar kamar Lucy  
"Wakatta dayo" kata Lucy sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi dan tidak lupa menyambar pakaian dan handuknya

Tak lama kemudian Lucy selesai berpakaian dan mulai memakai bedak secara natural tidak lupa mengikat rambut ponytail (rambutnya fuyu ubah) dia menyambar tasnya dan turun

"Ohayo Tou-san, Kaa-san" kata Lucy saat sampai di meja makan

"Ohayo Lucy, Kau akan di antar dengan Capricon ke sekolah"kata ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfilia

"Baik ayah" kata Lucy

"Baiklah ayo dimakan nanti kalian terlambat ke sekolah dan ke kantor lagi" kata Lyla mengingatkan

"Baik"kata Lucy dan Jude "Ittadakimas~"kata mereka bersama-sama

Setelah makan Lucy pergi kesekolah elit dan terkenal di sana sudah banyak murid yang berdatangan

"Baiklah nona, nanti sore saya jemput lagi"kata Capricon sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Lucy

"Tidak usah, nanti sore aku ada kegiatan. Kalo sudah aku akan menelponmu untuk menjemputku"kata Lucy sambil berjalan keluar

"Baiklah. Kalo begitu saya permisi, oujo-sama"kata Capricon sedikit membungkuk dan masuk kembali kedalam mobil, tak lama mobil kembali berjalan menuju rumah heartifilia

Lucy berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan gadis yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya dan banyak pria yang memberinya lewat dengan senang sudah biasa dengan keadaan di sekitarnya dan berjalan dengan cuek menuju kelasnya

Lucy POV

"Ohayo minna-san"kataku sambil berjalan masuk menuju kelaskku yang cukup heboh dan di penuhi oleh orang-orang sudah jam segini malah Erza yang baru datang

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku yang berada di dekat jendela, urutan 3 dari depan sudah di isi oleh Erza

"Ohayo Lucy"kata Erza

Baiklah wanita ini bernama Erza Scarlet. WaKa Osis selain itu dia cantik dan pintar. Rambut berwarn merah dan mata caramel yang indah. Wanita yang di takuti karena sering menangkap anak-anak yang melanggar, memiliki aura yang sangat menakutkan jika marah. Meskipun begitu dia salah satu sahabatku di sini dan salah satu idol dari seorang polisi ternama di jepang

"Ohayo Erza. Mana yang lain?"tanyaku pada Erza

"Mereka pa-" oh kata Erza di potong oleh seseorang

"Ohayo Lucy, Erza"kata seorang pemuda bernama Gray

Gray Fullbuster. Lelaki tampat yang termasuk idola sekolah dan ketua klub basket, merupakan sahabtku di kabarkan dia menyukai Juvia Lockser salah satu sahabatku. Meskipun tampan dia punya kebiasaan aneh yaitu bertelanjang dada, namun terkadang celana juga hingga menyiksakan boxernya dari pemilik hotel terkenal di jepang

"Ohayo Lucy-san, Erza-san dan Gray-sama"kata seorag wanita berambut biru bernama Juvia

Juvia klub renang dan salah satu menyukai cantik dan suka muncul mendadak, tapi jangan takut, kami sudah biasa masuk ke dalam idol yang menyukainya tapi dia pemilik tokoh roti paling enak di jepang

"Ohayo Juvia" kataku besamaan dengan Erza dan Gray ditambah dia datang secara mendadak lagi

"Dan Juvia jangan mucul mendadak seperti itu dong"kata Gray menasehati Juvia sambil memegang tangan Juvia

Aku jadi curiga nih

"Masih pagi tapi Gray dan Juvia malah bermersaan"kata seorang bernama Levy dia datang dengan Gajeel pacarnya

Levy McGarden. Wanita terpintar setelah aku dan berpacaran dengan Gajeel yang di kenal sangat kasar. Masuk kedalam idol membaca buku sama seperti satu sahabatku dan anak pemilik tokoh buku yang terkenal di jepang

" -mentang baru pacaran nih"kata gajeel

Gajeel kasar dan baik secara klub basket seperti banyak tindikan di sekitar wajahnya, dia termasuk kedalam idol sekolah dan salah satu pengusaha kaya dan rekan kerja ayahku

"Minna-san Ohayo"kata seorang wanita dengan suara yang lembut yaitu Wendy Marvell

Wendy Marvell. Gadis kecil yang cantik dan lembut. Anggota Osis bagian kesehatan dan menjadi ketua di tau dengan obat-obatan. Salah satu idol sekolah dan pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di jepang

"OHAYO LUCY"teriakan ini milik Sting

Sting Eucliffe. Ketua klub sepak bola dan seorang playboy yang sangat juga memiliki teman yang selalu berada di sambpingnya dan memiliki peliharaan bernama Lector. Dia suka sekali menggangguku dan salah satu sahabtku merepukan idol salah pemilik perusahaan dan salah satu rekan ayah

"Ohayo minna"suara kalem ini hanya milik Rogue

Rogue Cheney. Lelaki pendiam dan sekolah dan sahabatku yang paling cuek. Sepupunya Gajeel meskipun sifatnya beda ketua klub sepak pemilik perusahaan yang cukup besar dan rekan ayahku

"Seperti biasa, masih pagi sudah ribut. Untung kita di kelas khusus yang siswa-siswinya sedikit, Jika tidak pastu sudah sangat terganggu"kata seorang lelaki memasuki kelas yaitu

Jellal Fernandes .Lelaki yang simpel dan memiliki tato ane di Osis dan dekat dengan satu sahabtaku dan idol sekolah. Sikapnya yang simpel itu terkadang membuat kami semua kesal seorang pelukis terkenal di dunia

"Oh, Lucy aku sangat merindukanmu"kata Sting dan berlari memelukku tapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah cahaya meyilaukan muncul dan aku tau milik siapa cahaya ini

"JAUHI OUJO-SAMA, TEME"teriak seorang lelaki berembut pink

Natsu Dragneel. Seorang pria misterius yang muncul ketika aku sedang membaca novel di atap sekolah dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah juga selalu melindungiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku dalam bahaya karena sebuah kristal yang ada di dalam hanya itu semua temanku juga memiliki kekuatan yang aneh sehingga mereka bisa mengeluarkan senjata dan berubah. Kata Natsu mereka dulunya juga merupakan Pelayanku dan Mulai sekarang Natsu bersekolah yang sama sepertiku dan teman-teman yang lain. Baru juga masuk sekolah dia sudah sangat populer dan di masukkan ke kelas khusus yaitu kelas tempat hanya orang-orang populer dan pintar saja di sini. Makanya Natsu bisa masuk kekelas ini

"TEME, APA-APAAN KAU TADI HAH?"tanya Sting dengan empat siku-siku di wajahnya

"BERANI SEKALI PELAYAN SEPERTIMU INGIN MEMELUK NONA LUCY"kata Natsu juga dengan empat siku-siku

"BERANI SEKALI KALIAN INGIN BERTENGKAR DI SINI"kata Erza membuat Sting dan Natsu ketakutan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Gomennasai"kata mereka berdua

"Natsu"panggilku dan dia menolehkan kepalanya bukan hanya dia yang lain juga

"Sudahku bilang pakai pakaian sekolahmu"kata ku mengingatkan

Normal POV

"Oh iya, Lupa...Maaf Lucy"kata Natsu. Dia memejamkan mata dan cahaya mulai menyelimuti badanya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu memudar dan menampilkan Natsu dengan pakaian sekolah mereka

"Huh, Sudahku bilang kau sekarang murid di sekolah ini jangan memakai baju itu di sekolahkan?"tanya Lucy

"Hehehe...Gomen, Lupa"kata Natsu nengaruk pipinya dengan canggung

"Oh ya! Natsu"Erza memanggil Natsu

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Natsu pada Erza

"Apa dia sudah sampai di sini?"tanya Erza dengan wajah serius dan keheningan terjadi di sana sampai suara bel berbunyi

Deng deng deng

"Kita anjutkan nanti saja"kata Lucy mengakhiri percakapan mereka

Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduk semula mereka

TBC

Fuyu: semoga kalian suka dan soal bajunya sama kayak ova mereka yang ke...ngak ingat –gubrak- pokoknya baju sekolah mereka kayak ova fairy tail aja

Lucy: udah akhiri aja

All: -tiba-tiba datang- terima kasih dan bye bye

Fuyu: riview di tunggu ya


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyuki: ketemu lagi dengan fuyu dan maaf karena fuyu lama update,itu karena fuyu lagi bingung dengan lanjutanya yang cocok dan-

Akihiko:sudahlah dan mulai saja

Kasami:nii-chan jangan marah sama nona dong

Yuki:biarkan saja mereka

Kazuki twint: selamat membaca

Find The Ligh

Chap 2

Rated : K – T

Warning:gaje,typo di mana-mana, tidak sesuai dg EYD,dll

Disclaimer: Fairy tail don't my mine

Pairing : Natsu D x Lucy H

Di kelas khusus yang berisi 20 anak pintar dan populer nampaklah seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang menatap jendela dan tidak memperhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar itu,Lucy sedang melamun tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Natsu

Flasback

"Pagi Lucy, seperti biasa ya, ngak lepas dari buku"kata seorang pria yang masuk ke kelas S dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya

"Kalian dari mana aja, Bel udah bunyi dari tadi"kata Lucy sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan menatap teman-temannya

"Kami dari ruang guru,, kabarnya guru bakalan adakan rapat jadi kita bisa bebas setidaknya sampai jam istirahat pertama"kata Sting

"Kalo gitu aku keatap aja"kata Lucy sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Eh? Kenapa?"tanya Erza saat Lucy mulai melewati mereka

"Karena kelas ini akan sangat kacau kalo ngak ada guru"kata Lucy yang membuat semuanya tertawa hambar

" ...ha"

"Kalo ada apa-apa cari aja aku di atap, kalo guru masuk bilang aja aku di UKS"kata Lucy lagi sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan temaan – temannya yang cengo

Lucy berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas, seperti kata-kata temannya betul bahwa guru sedang mengadakan rapat karena banyak kelas yang berisik

Saat sampai di atap lucy membaca buku yang di bawanya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon besar. Lucy terus membaca buku sampai seseorang berdiri di depanya

"Ketemu Hime"kata seorang lelaki berambut bunga sakura alias pink

"Heh?"Lucy yang binggung hanya bengong melihat lelaki di depanya yang memangil dirinya Hime? Apa maksud lelaki ini?

"A-Ano, Kurasa kau salah mengenali orang karena aku bukan hime yang kau maksud"kata Lucy pada lelaki itu

"Tidak, saya tidak salah mengenali anda hime, karena saya merasakan aura sang Ratu terdahulu keluar dari dirimu"katanya sambil membungkuk

'kenapa lelaki ini? Kenapa dia bilang aku hime? Kenapa dia bilang aura ratu terdahulu? Dan...Bajunya...seperti baju kuno zaman dulu"batin Lucy sambil mengamati lelaki itu

Dalam keheningan. Hari yang cerah tiba-tiba di tutupi awan gelap, Lucy yang menyadarinya langsung mengadahkan wajahnya keatas dan melihat sosok lelaki membawa pedang yang sangat besar. Lelaki yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit itu langsung melindunginya denganmenarik tangan Lucy ke belakang tubuhnya

"Datang juga kau ya, Aclonogia"kata lelaki itu

"Tentu saja, aku merasakan hawa 'dia' yang keluar dari dalam gadis itu"kata orang yang di sebut Acnologia tadi

"Jadi akan ku bawa gadis itu pada 'Raja' " lanjut Acnologia

"Mimpi saja Acno, karena aku yang akan melindunginya"kata lelaki berambut sakura itu sambil tetap melindungi Lucy

"Coba saja, Natsu"kata Acno kepada lelaki bernama Natsu tersebut

"Hime, bersembunyilah di kelasmu, jangan naik lagi kesini sebelum hari cerah"kata Natsu pada Lucy, Lucy hanya menurut dan berlari ke arah kelasnya. Selama perjalanan Lucy menemukan keganjalan, teman-temannya seperti menjadi patung. Lucy terus berlari dan membuka pintu kelas mereka dan menemukan teman-temannya yang menghadap jendela

"Hei, kaulihat itu Gray, ada dua orang terbang sambil memegang senjata"kata Gajeel bengong dan Gray hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

"Kurasa penglihatan kita sedang terganggukan Erza"kata Jellal pada Erza yang ada di sebelahnya

"Jellal, aku memakai kacamata lho"kata Erza mengingatkan

"Jadi apa yang kita lihat ini betulan?"tanya Juvia pada yang lain

"MINNA"teriak Lucy membuat mereka menengok ke belakang

"LUCY"kata mereka dan berlari kearah Lucy

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Levy saat sampai di hadapan gadis pirang itu

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, kalo kalian"tanya Lucy

"Kami mengalami mimpi buruk"kata Sting dan di setujui oleh yang lain

"Ha...ha, Baiklah dari pada kalian gila lebih baik kita selamatkan yang lain" kata Lucy pada temannya

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Rogue

"Bukan jadi cepat ikut aku"kata Lucy sambil berlari ke atap sekolah tempat dia bertemu pria aneh itu dan diikuti yang lainnya

Selama perjalan yang mereka lihat hanya lah teman-temannya yang hanya diam tanpa bergerak, bagaikan patung. Mereka terus berlari menuju atap sekolah, sesampainya di sana mereka di suguhi pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Lelaki yang baru Lucy kenal beberapa menit yang lalu kelihatan terluka parah, namun dia tetap menghadapi lawannya. Natsu yang terluka parah membuat Acnologia mendapat kesempatan, diarahkanya tangannya pada Natsu dan kejadian berikutnya membuat Lucy berteriak memanggil namanya

"NATSU–" teriak Lucy sambil berlari ketempat Natsu jatuh, saat sampai di tempat Natsu, Lucy menangis melihat luka yang ada pada tubuh Natsu

"Hime? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukan kah sudah ku suruh sembunyi" kata Natsu khawatir

"Baka, yang harusnya khawatir di sini aku"kata Lucy

"meskipun baru mengenalmu aku merasa bahwa kita sudah lama bertemu, jangan membuatku khawatir BAKA"kata Lucy sambil menangis

Acnologia yang melihat kesempaatan emas langsung mengarahkan pedangnya pada Lucy

"Meskipun 'Raja' memintaku membawamu, karena kau terlalu merepotkan sekalian saja kau kubunuh"katanya sambil menghunuskan pedangnya pada Lucy namun Erza yang melihatnya tiba-tiba berlari dengan cepat dan dia di selimuti cahaya terang. Serangan Acnologia berhasil di cegah Erza kerena baju sekolah Erza berubah menjadi baju zirah dan dia memegang tameng transparan

"A-ap- apa yang terjadi di sini?"tanya Wendy bingung dengan kemampuan Erza

"Cih, jadi mereka sudah berkumpul untuk melindungimu ya. Kali ini akan kubiarkan namun...selanjutnya aku yang akan menang Natsu"kata Acnologia yang mulai menghilang diikuti awan hitam yang mulai menghilang juga

"Lucy kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Erza pada Lucy

"Tidak, tapi bagaimana cara kau.." kata Lucy bingung, lalu cahaya terang kembali bersinar pada Erza dan pakaiannya kembali menjadi seragam sekolah mereka. Teman-temannya yang dari tadi bingung langsung berlari mengampiri Erza dan Lucy

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melindungimu dan... semuanya terjadi"kata Erza yang jiga bingung

"Itu kemampuanmu Erza"kata Natsu sambil berdiri dengan bantuan Lucy

"Bukan hanya Erza tapi kalian semua juga"kata Natsu

"Bagaimana mungkin"kata Sting tidak percaya

"Itu mungkin karena kita adalah pelayan Lucy hime"kata Natsu lagi

"Kami? Pelayan Lucy-san?"tanya Juvia bingung

"Iya, keampuan kalian akan keluar jika Kalian ingin melindungi Lucy"kata Natsu lagi

"Kenapa Lucy?"tanya Levy

"Karena di jantungnya terdapat sebuah jiwa yang berbeda, kegelapan dan cahaya"Kata Natsu sambil menatap Lucy yang bingung pada perkataan Natsu

"Ap-apa maksudmu Natsu?"tanya Lucy

"Kau adalah Ratu pemegang dua dunia yaitu kegelapan dan cahaya, kaulah pemilik kekuatan terbesar, hanya kaulah yang mampu mengalahkan 'Raja' kegelapan Lucy hime"kata Natsu sambil menunduk

Yang lainya hanya diam, namun karena sesuatu yang aneh mereka juga ikut membungkuk seperti Natsu, sama-sama mereka mengucapkan

"Hime"

Flasback off

Setelah kejadian itu Lucy selalu di jaga ketat oleh teman-temannya, bahkan Erza memiliki ide gila yaitu tinggal di apertemen milik Lucy dan dia sudah meminta izin ayahnya Lucy untuk itu dan diizinkan, hari minggu hari pindahnya mereka ke apartemen itu. Selain itu kamar mereka semua berada di lantai yang sama hanya di pisahi tembok

"Hah~" Lucy menghela nafas dengan kelakuan teman-temannya dan tak terasa hari berlalu, hingga saatnya pulang sekolah

Teng teng teng

"Yosh, Besok jangan lupa bawa barang kalian, jam 8 sudah berkumpul di depan apartemennya Lucy, mengerti?"kata Erza berkoar-koar

"MENGERTI" di balas dengan semangat yang sama –lucy

"Hah~" Lucy hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. Mereka sedang di depan sekolah, Erza meminta mereka berkumpul di sana sebelum pulang

Skip

Sesampainya di apartement Lucy, mereka langsung di sambut oleh penjaga apartement itu, yang ternyata dia adalah Taurus, menurut Lucy, Taurus itu orang mesum seperti Loke pelayan pribadi ayahnya itu

"Selamat datang Lucy-san dan yang lainnya"kata Taurus sambil membungkuk

"Terima kasih Taurus"kata mereka semua bersama-sama

"Ano"Wendy mengangkat tangannya

"Dimana ruangan kami?"tanyanya lagi

"Ruangan kalian berada di tempat VVIP yang di pesan oleh Jude-sama"kata Taurus "Ikuti saya"lajutnya

'Ayah berlebihan dengan memesan ruangan VVIP, dasar' batin Lucy mengeluh karena ulah ayahnya

Mereka terus berjalan ke sebuah apartemen yang sangat besar dan mewah, mereka berjalan menuju lift, Taurus memencet tombol lantai 3, sesampainya di lantai 3, Taurus memberikan taukan tempat mereka

"Ruangan kalian lebih besar dan lebih mewah, ruangan kalian juga di jadikan satu, dengan 15 kamar yang bisa kalian huni, di lantai 1 merupakan tempat parkir kalian, lantai dua merupakan restauran dan ruang makan, lantai 3 adalah kamar kalian dan ruang tamu, lantai 4 merupakan sauna dan pemandian air panas, di lantai terakhir lantai 5 di sana tempat kalian bersantai di sana di lengkapi dengan tanaman dan juga kolam ikan"kata Taurus panjang lebar

"J-jadi ini merupakan rumah yang baru ayah bangun, begitu?"kata Lucy tidak percaya

"Iya, ini merupakan mansion khusus/ apartement khusus untuk kalian dari Judi-sama"kata Taurus "Kalo begitu saya permisi nona"katanya lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka

"Hah~, ayah itu"kata Lucy lalu menghadap temannya yang diam saja "Pilih kamar kalian dan kita berkumpul di ruang tamu"kata Lucy lalu berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya, dia memasuki sebuah kamar yang terdapat motif bunga lily, bunga kesukaannya

"Baiklah seperti kata Lucy, pilih kamar kalian"kata Erza dan diikuti yang lain

"Baik"kata mereka dan berjalan ke kamar masing-masing

Tbc

Fuyu:wah~ chap 2 udah selesai, fuyu kehabisan akal utung langsung dapat ide lagi

Akihiko:sudah basa-basinya langsung balas riview aja sana

Fuyu:baik baik 'dasar oc durhaka'

Kasami:dari Hoshozora Ran: Makasih ran-san (boleh manggil gitu?), iya masih ada typonya, makasih atas saranya ya, semoga ran-san suka chap 2nya ya,

Ken: dari Yuri:makasih yuri-san atas saranya, fuyu akan berusaha lagi, semoga yuri-san suka sama chap 2 ya

Masami:dari never: ngak apa-apa kalo lupa passwordnya kok, fuyu akan berusaha lagi never-san, tetap dukung fuyu ya dan terima kasih

Saya: udah selesai balasnya master?

Yuki:sekian dan terima kasih

Fuyu: yuki jahat


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyu:Balik lagi setelah sekian lama tidak buka fiction, fuyu terlalu banya main game

Akihiko:kaukan emag ngak bertanggung jawab

Fuyu:entah kenapa nusuk

Kasami:abaikan saja mereka, silahkan di nikmati

Ken:emang makanan?-sweadrop-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

"Fyuh~, selesai juga beres-beresnya"kata Erza ketika mereka selesai beres-beres kamar masing-masing

"Iya, Cukup melelahkan juga"kata Juvia sambil duduk di sofa

"Lucy~, ada makanan ngak?"tanya Natsu yang duduk di lantai saking capeknya

"Kalo lapar pergi aja ke restoran di bawah sana"kata Lucy yang sedang duduk di sofa

"HAH? Capek-capek gini di suruh jalan ke bawah?"tanya Natsu

"Iya dan..." Lucy menggantungkan kata-katanya membuat Natsu penasaran

"Dan?"tanya Natsu

"Ngak usah teriak"kata Lucy santai

Gubrak

Natsu jatuh dari duduknya karena perkataan Lucy tadi

"Dasar" gerutu Natsu

"Kenapa?"tanya Lucy pada Natsu karena dia seperti mendengar natsu menggumamkan sesuatu

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"tanya Lucy pada Natsu lagi

"Tidak. Tidak ada kok" Natsu mengalihkan pandangnya

"Ya sudah" Lucy kembali cuek membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu sweadrop berjamaah

"Bagaimana kalo kita makan malam di bawah sama-sama"kata Erza

"Baik"teriak yang lainnya kecuali Lucy

"Ini masih jam 1 berarti ini makan siang, bukan malam"kata Lucy dengan santai

"Huh, kan aku tidak lihat jam"kata Erza cemberut membuat yang lain tertawa

"Kalo begitu cepat mandi"kata Lucy sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

Yang lain hanya bengong sebentar dan mereka langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap

Skip selesai mandi

Setelah mereka mandi dan bersiap-siap mereka keluar kamar masing-masing di sana hanya ada Lucy yang sedang membaca novel romance. Dia sudah siap dan sedang menunggu yang lainnya

"Kalian lama ya"kata Lucy menutup novelnya dan berdiri

"Baiklah ayo"katanya sambil berjalan melewati yang lainnya

"Lucy kita akan makan di mana?"tanya Natsu

"Di bawah"kata Lucy santai

"Bagaimana kalo di tempat lain saja?"kata Natsu lagi

"Memangnya di bawah kenapa?"tanya Lucy kepada Natsu dengan tatapan bingung

" Ayolah Lucy, Kau taukan aku ngak pernah jalan-jalan ke tempat lain selain rumahmu, rumah Gray, sekolah dan rumah Sting" kata Natsu dengan wajah memelas

"EH? Benar juga, Natsu ngak pernah ke taman bermain dan bioskop juga belumkan?" tanya Erza yang di balas anggukan Natsu

"Baiklah, gimana kalo kita hari ini keluar jalan-jalan sambilan cari makan?" Tanya Lucy pada mereka semua yang di balas anggukan dan senyuman lebar dari mereka semua

"Capricon" Panggil Lucy

"Hai, Oujo?" Capricon membungkuk di depan Lucy

"Kami akan makan di luar sambil jalan-jalan"kata Lucy pada Capricon

"Baik, Apa anda perlu mobil?" Tanya Capricon pada Lucy

Lucy nampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk

"Ini kuncinya Oujo" kata Capricon sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil

"Memangnya mobil yang kita pakai muat?" tanya Wendy yang sedari tadi diam

Lucy memperlihatkan satu kunci mobil lagi dan melemparnya ke Jellal

"Kuserahkan mobil itu padamu, Jika pada Erza..." Lucy memilih tidak melanjutkan dari mati di tangan Erza

Jellal hanya mengangguk karena dia tau bagaimana jika Erza yang mengemudi. Mereka semua pasti akan langsung menghilang dari dunia ini

"Baiklah, Kau yang memimpin Lucy"kata Jellal

"Oke" Kata Lucy sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkiran diikuti Jellal, sementara yang lain hanya menunggu di taman depan di degat pagar

"Kenapa mereka lama banget sih" kata Juvia sambil melirik jam unuk yang ke-28 kali

"Jangan-jangan mereka..." kata Levy sambil menutup mulutnya

Yang lainnya hanya terkejut dengan perkataan Levy yang mengantung itu, mulai mereka memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda-beda. Tak lama mereka mendengar suara mobil keluar dari parkir bawah tanah

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" Lucy yang pertama sampai di di tempat teman-temannya bingung dengan wajah mereka yang berbeda-beda dan menatap Lucy tajam

"Kenapa mereka menatap tajam kamu, Lucy?" tanya Jellal yang berdiri di samping Lucy

"Jika aku tau, aku sudah menyelesaikannya" kata Lucy pada Jellal

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" kata Gajeel mewakili mereka semua

"Itu karena kami bingung di mana ayah menaruh mobil itu, ternyata mobilnya jau di bawah di taruh" Kata Lucy santai

"Iya, akupikir kita akan jalan kaki kalo kami tidak menemukan mobilnya"kata Jellal sambil tersenyum kaku

"Oooh~" hanya itu yang mereka katakan setelah tatapan tajam pada Lucy dan Jellal

"BAIKLAH, AYO PERGI" kata Natsu semangat

"Ayo~" kata yang lain

Lucy kembali kemobil tadi diikuti Jellal, mereka mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil itu dan setelah semua penumpang naik Lucy menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah Restoran bintang lima yang paling bagus di Tokyo

"Selamat datang Nona Lucy"kata para pelayan pada Lucy

Lucy hanya tersenyum sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya bengong. Ternyata Lucy cukup di kenal di tempat ini. Padahal ayah dan ibunya saja yang berada di media, namun dia di kenali oleh restoran mewah ini.

"Lucy, kau kenal mereka?" Tanya Sting mewakili teman-temannya. Lucy hanya mengangguka

"Karena aku sering ke kesini" Kata Lucy sambil berjalan ke meja khusus untuk mereka

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya seorang pelayan kepada mereka

"Aku ingin yang seperti biasa" Kata Lucy dengan tenang "Kalo kalian ingin apa?" Tanya Lucy kepada teman-temannya yang lain

"Aku ingin makanan terenak yang ada di sini" Kata Erza, Juvia, Levy, dan anggukan dari yang lain

"Untukku makanan yang paling pedas yang kalian punya" Kata Natsu dengan semangat membuat yang lain hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah, Mohon tunggu sebentar" kata Pelayan itu lalu kembali berlalu. Setelah yakin pelayan itu pergi Erza mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Kalian tau, kemaren seorang wanita berambut pirang di temukan meninggal dengan tubuh terbelah dua" kata Erza serius

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya" Kata Lucy sambil menunduk

"Apa mereka pikir itu aku?" kata Lucy lagi menatap teman-temannya

"Tenang saja Lucy, Kami tidak akan pergi jauh darimu" kata Rogue meyakinkan

"Iya, jika ada apa-apa beri tau saja kami" kata Gray dan anggukandari yang lain

"Aku pasti akan melindungi Hime-sama" kata Natsu sambil mengeluarkan grin andalannya

"Terima kasih. Aku percaya pada kalian" Kata Lucy tersenyum

Tak lama setelah percakapan itu, pelayan yang tadi kembali dengan makanan pesanan mereka diiuti oleh dua orang pelayan lagi. Mereka semua makan dengan di selingi tawa dan senyum. Meskipun ada sedikit perbedaan atau perkelahian antara Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue dan juga Gajeel. Mereka tetap merasa tenang. Selama mereka makan seseorang menatap mereka di salah satu bangunan

"Apa itu wanita yang di incar 'Raja'?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan penutup di kepalanya.

"Ya, itu 'dia' " kata seseorang yang berada di bawah kegelapan, saat dia di terangi cahaya bulan nampaklah sosok Acnologia sambil menatap lurus kearah Lucy dan teman- temannya

"Bawa wanita itu hidup-hidup pada yang mulia 'Raja', karena dia pasti akan sangat senang mendapatkan hadiah" kata Acno lagi sambil menyeringai pada wanita itu

"Pasti kok, Acno-kun. Jangan khawatir" kata wanita itu lalu menghilang meninggalkan Acnologia sendiri di sana

"Baiklah, perintahmu sudah kulakukan Nii-san" kata Acno berbalik menatap seorang lelaki yang ditutupi dengan jubah hitam

"Tentu saja kau sudah melakukannya Acno, karena kau adikku yang paling setia" kata lelaki Itu sambil tersenyum pada Acno

"Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai wanita itu memulainya" katanya lagi sambil menatap rombongan Lucy yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil

"Aitakatta yo, Lucy-sama" katanya sebelum menghilang di tengah kegelapan

TBC

Fuyu: Wah, lama juga ngak buat fiction, karena netbook Fuyu rusak. Baiklah Fuyu akan balas riview dari Hoshizora Ran: Makasih Ran-chan, boleh kok panggil Fuyu dengan 'Fuyu-chan'. Fuyu ngak keberatan kok, makasih ya, semoga suka sama chap ini Ran-chan

Akihiko: baiklah sambpai jumpa di chap depan

All oc: bye bye


End file.
